


"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, mentions of Tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Vanessa gets woken up by a certain blonde girlfriend of hers...





	"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fanfic and an additional ship! This is the first fan-fiction I've written in well over a year, so I'd appreciate all feedback!! It might sound a little lame, but that's because I am a little rusty at the moment!

It had just gone 2am when Vanessa awoke to something which sounded awfully like stones or pebbles hitting her window, once sat upright, she then started to hear someone humming quietly outside. Still partially dazed from her slumber and very confused, she scrambled out of bed and up, making her way to the window. Carefully, she opened the curtain and moved the net curtain a fraction to peer outside to see what was going on. She frowned upon seeing Charity standing outside, and just as she went to throw another one, Vanessa opened the window and and stuck her head out, her face scrunched up, her hair an absolute mess.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" She hissed at Charity, she was met with an amused laugh.

"Finally babe" Charity sighed. "I've been standing here for about half hour" she concluded. 

"What are you doing?" Vanessa shook her head, clearly very grumpy.

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me in so I can sleep in your bed, you know? Do what girlfriends do" she joked back.

"Much to my distress, I couldn't get in because the doors locked.. both of them" she shrugged.

"So I improvised" she held her hand up, very proudly, looking like a 5 year old, showing the pebbles to her girlfriend.

"What do you mean, locked?" Vanessa frowned. 

"You tell me babe" Charity shrugged her shoulders.

"Give me a second" Vanessa closed the window. Charity dropped the handful of pebbles and waited until the light came on before she dashed to the door. After some shadow shuffling, Vanessa opened the door. 

"Tracy must've locked it when she came in" Vanessa explained as Charity entered the living room.

"At least it was warm out there" Charity commented, removing her coat, putting it over the sofa, when she turned to face her, Vanessa, who was still very tired, pointed to the stairs.

"Whoa, hold on babe." Charity smiled, entering her girlfriends personal space, hands finding her waist, pulling her into her embrace. 

"Mm" she sighed as she smelt her girlfriends hair.

"Strawberry" she purred before angling her head so she could kiss her neck.

"I could eat you all up" she teased.

As much as Vanessa was enjoying this moment, she was exhausted and reluctantly moved away. 

"You're very grumpy" Charity commented. 

"I had just got to sleep, I am very tired, there will be no eating tonight lady" she informed Charity with a hiss but this didn't stop Charity pouting and then walk over to her again.

"How about snuggling and kisses?" she said softly, her hands lacing around her girlfriends lower back, her hips cantering towards her girlfriends in a suggestive manner. With her eyes sparking, Vanessa's face softened, she smiled before her brain kicked in.

"You're unbelievable." she exclaimed, shaking her head, her smile widening. 

"But you love me." Charity whispered as her hands gripped tightly around Vanessa's back, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly. 

After a few seconds, Vanessa pulled away from the kiss, which left Charity moaning, wanting more. There was no doubt about it that Vanessa was intoxicated by her girlfriend, but sadly, tonight she was not in the mood.

Vanessa stepped aside completely and gestured to the stairs. 

"Bed" Vanessa stated. 

"Alright, alright" Charity exclaimed dramatically, taking Vanessa's hands and leading them upstairs. 

 


End file.
